


[podfic] Kiss Me Deadly

by Kangofu_CB, thatsmysecret



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, Soundcloud, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, intro + outro music, kinktober 2018 fill, no sfx, no sound effects, theme: formalwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: He reached up and carefully undid his bow tie and unsnapped the first button on his shirt. He took a step closer to Clint and leaned up to skate his lips across the sly little smile on Clint’s face.  Bucky ran his hands across Clint’s shoulders and down his arms, stroking along the muscle he found there, before he wrapped his fingers around Clint’s wrists and pulled them behind him.Bucky felt Clint’s sharp inhale, and knew that the smile on his own face was now at least twice as smug as Clint’s had been. He wrapped the black silk around Clint’s wrists and tied it carefully.





	[podfic] Kiss Me Deadly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kiss Me Deadly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347392) by [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB). 



> My thanks to the talented claraxbarton for luring me into the winterhawk fandom, and to the lovely kangofu_cb for writing them so compellingly.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/46271167174/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Together - the xx


End file.
